The Other Realm
by Ertz
Summary: ByaIchi: When the king of the Hollows formerly resting in Byakuya is awakened, Ichigo must fight to save himself, his friends and the man he has come to trust more than anyone else.


Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach, it would have never become as popular as it is now...sadly...

Warnings: **Yaoi** (**boyxboy** action, homosexual relationships): **Byakuya****xIchigo**, could be considered AU

Summary: When the king of the Hollows formerly resting in Byakuya is awakened, Ichigo must fight to save himself, his friends and the man he has come to trust more than anyone else.

A little note at the beginning: This story is reuploaded. I accidently deleted it...Also, this is the first story I created...so please give it a chance (although it may not be the best one out there). Was created because of a sudden rush of inspiration.

That said, if you are interested in becoming my beta, could you pm me? I really need one. That said, let's begin! (The prologue is short, but the regular chapters will be a lot longer...)

* * *

**The Other Realm**

**Prologue**

"Did you know? The happiness that you may feel one moment will never last. So grab on it tightly, that little piece of heaven."

...

...

...

When he woke up, all he could hear was his own frantic heartbeat. There was nothing else. It frightened him. His vision was still blurry, black specks were obscuring his vision, his eyes were half closed.

But even though none of his five senses were working properly and he was as helpless as a newborn, he was painfully aware of the hand stroking his hair. The fingers left little electric shocks wherever they touched him. The young man felt the urgent need to move away from that hand he knew all too well, to move away from the man he had placed all his trust in the past.

The feeling of betrayal still left a bad taste in his mouth, but the knowledge that this wasn't the man he had once known was even more bitter. If just he could use one limb, just one, he would show the monster that had taken almost everything from him, he would be able to protect his friends from that man. But he couldn't, even if he tried with all his willpower. A low chuckle could be heard from his captor's throat and the hand stopped in its movement, but it remained on his head. Was he some kind of lap dog one had to pet?

Yet that sound that guy had made hit the boy even worse. So similar to the person he had known...and so different at the same time that it hurt. Animal like, it was the tone a hunter made knowing his prey couldn't escape anymore. Had the teenager been able to scream, he would have.

Just yelling all his anger out, telling the world about what he had lost sounded great. Was this really his destiny? The end? Why had he fought, won so many times and endured so many kickbacks? All the times he had stood up, even though he was on the verge of breaking, was it all worthless now? Could he be defeated so easily? He wanted to win so badly, he wanted to cut the reason of all his sorrow.

'That's why you are weak, king.'

'Just shut up for once! Be quiet!'

'But then again, what can some measly human do against perfection?'

Feeling warm breath against his right ear, a pained groan escaped his throat. A sound he was instantly ashamed of- it sounded like a little kicked puppy.

"How can you still deny me?"

The man's other hand came to rest on his neck where it squeezed lightly. Gasping, the boy could not answer, couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Or do you want to see them? Your companions' fragile bodies...all broken because of your stubbornness. See for yourself what you have done to them..."

While pain errupted in every part of his being, the boy knew that the man was just moving his body, turning it around. Apparently, he was sitting on the man's lap, in a seemingly safe yet suffocating embrace. Then, the traitor took a hold of his chin, forced him to look ahead.

Against his will, his eyes snapped open, revealing glassy brown irises. It was during that moment that he finally heard the dripping sound of the blood spreading on the dark floor in front of him. He-he. That couldn't be. Those bloody, mistreated corpses couldn't be his friends. There just was no way. The smallest bundle whimpered, her black mop of hair matted with crimson.

"Ru...kia?"

No way. Never, as long as he could still breath, would he have allowed such a thing!

"Ichigo..."

It was her voice, he was certain of that. But surely, it was just an illusion. No other solution was possible. With new-found strength he hadn't known that he still possessed, Kurosaki Ichigo turned around to stare into the expressionless face of Kuchiki Byakuya. No, he was seeing the face of the Hollow that man had become.

"You are mine now. There is no one left who can take you away from me."

The possessiveness in that voice was unmistakable. Two arms wrapped around his bleeding shoulders, tightened their hold. A rough tongue drew a line on his cheek.

'They are as good as dead, king! Don't you understand that? Now let me out!'

Lips took his own in a hungry kiss. And Ichigo's vision went red.

_tbc..._

I know, short. But this is the way I want to end it. Hopefully, you aren't too confused, the next chapters will be flashbacks. Well, if you want another chapter. Please tell me what you think, I'm still unsure and need many opinions! So** please review**!!


End file.
